


The Rest of the World Was Black and White, but We Were in Screaming Color

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Boys Kissing, Cashton, Colors, Cute, Fluff and Angst, I am bad with tags, Insecure Luke, Kissing, Love, Luke has a sort of panic attack, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sad Luke, Sweet Michael, Worried Luke, anxious luke, but not because hes panicked, but not really, he passes out, its sad but also happy at the end so, reassuring michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure he could handle a colorless life forever. Or, worse, a life full of color but lacking love.</p><p>or,</p><p>in a world where you don't see in color until you meet your soulmate, Luke is getting fed up with seeing in black and white</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of the World Was Black and White, but We Were in Screaming Color

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i like this a lot and i hope you do too! i've wanted to write a color soulmate au for a while and i'm so glad i finally did!!! if you read my writing, you know i'm weak for soulmate au's bc they are the loml, and i hope this one is good :) love you all lots!! i appreciate comments and kudos a lot :)
> 
> ps title is from out of the woods by my sunshine taylor swift ok ok

Grey. Unlimited shades of grey.

That was all Luke had ever seen since the day he was born. He longed for the colors that he'd heard about for ages. Whether it was his parents, his brothers, or his best friend Ashton, someone around Luke was  _always_ talking about colors. Ashton had met his soulmate, Calum, a little over a month ago and ever since then, Luke had felt like the talk of colors was ten times more intense. At least before then, he could spend time with his best friend and not worry about hearing about the pigments he couldn't see, but now he was constantly surrounded by it. 

It wasn't that Luke didn't want to see colors, it was quite the contrary. He couldn't  _wait_ to see colors, but it wasn't his choice when he got to. He was stuck in a world of grey until he met his soulmate. But, lately, he'd just felt like that day would never come.

Like right now, sitting in his room with Ashton on the bed beside him, their game of FIFA paused and Ash rambling about Calum, and colors. It seemed to Luke as though that was all his best friend talked about anymore; whenever they were together, they somehow ended up back on this topic.

"Cal looks  _amazing_ in red. I don't know what it is, but it gives the brown in his eyes some sort of extra color, you know? It makes them even prettier. He says I look good in green, because it brings out the green in my hazel eyes. Hazel is like a mix between-"

"Brown and green, I know. You've told me."

"Oh, yeah, right. Anyway, I bet you'd look nice in blue, because your eyes are a nice shade of blue. You should wear more blue, all you ever wear is black."

"I can't really decide that, Ashton, okay? I can't see what colors things are!" Luke suddenly exploded, annoyance clearly laced in his voice as his hit his breaking point. "Can we please talk about something other than colors and Calum and  _soulmates_? It's giving me a goddamn headache."

"Oh. You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this, it's rude. I'm just excited, I'm sorry, Luke." 

Luke sighed at the guilt and defeat laced into his best friend's voice, feeling bad for snapping at him. "No, I'm sorry.  _I'm_ being rude, not you. It just gets to me sometimes, you know?" He slid down slightly, shrinking and lowering his voice. "Like it'll never happen to me."

"Luke, no, come on. You know you'll find your soulmate, it'll happen, it happens to everyone. You just have to-"

"Be patient, I know. But I'm  _sick_ of being patient. I just want to find my soulmate and see colors and be  _happy_ , instead of feeling so  _alone_ all the time. I hate this."

"You aren't alone, Luke, you have me. And Calum."

"I know I do, and I'm glad I do, Ash, really. But I really just want someone, like you have Calum. I want a soulmate, someone I can spend all my time with and tell everything to and share my life with and  _fall in love with_. I'm just afraid it's not going to happen."

"You know it'll happen," Ashton's voice was low, the way it got whenever he was trying to reassure Luke but wasn't sure himself. "It  _has_ to happen."

"You know that some people don't ever meet their soulmates. It happens. They never happen to meet each other, or their soulmate ends up having a  _different_ soulmate, or, you know," Luke swallowed thickly, his voice dropping to a nearly inaudible level. "Their soulmate dies."

"Luke, no, that won't happen to you. Your soulmate is out there, looking for you, just like you're looking for them. You're going to find them and you'll fall in love and everything will be  _fine_ , I promise."

Luke nodded numbly, trying to believe what Ashton was saying, but it was hard. The boys went back to their game until Ashton had to leave to go see Calum, though he was hesitant to leave Luke like this. But the blond boy assured him that he'd be fine, telling his friend to just go be with his soulmate. 

But when he was alone again, Luke curled up under his covers, words swimming through his head and taunting him. And there was one thought that he just couldn't get past. What if his soulmate wasn't out there? What if they were dead? Or, what if they didn't even  _want_ Luke? He couldn't get over the thought that maybe, just maybe, his soulmate had a different soulmate, one that wasn't him. It happened sometimes, though it was a rare occurrence. It had happened with Ashton's parents, where his dad had another soulmate that wasn't Ashton's mom. It could happen to Luke, and he was't sure he would be able to handle his own soulmate leaving him for someone else, or just never trying to find him at all. He wasn't sure he could handle a colorless life forever. Or, worse, a life full of color but lacking love.

~*~

"What are you doing right now?"

"Um, lying in bed?" Luke rubbed his eyes, Ashton's words confusing him as he'd just awoken from a nap.

"Go put on some pants and come to my apartment."

"Why? I'm tired."

"You've been cooped up in your house for the past 2 days, Luke, you need to get out."

"I could've been doing things with other people. You aren't my only friend, you know."

"Were you doing things with other people?"

Luke sighed. "No."

"My point stands. Be here in 20 minutes or I'm coming to get you."

"But-" Luke was cut off by Ashton hanging up the phone, forcing an annoyed grumble out of the blond.

Luke pulled himself out of bed begrudgingly, dragging himself toward his dresser and opening his drawers. He stared down at the different shades of grey and black and white in frustration, kicking his dresser angrily. He wanted so badly to see colors, to know what  _blue_ and  _green_ and  _brown_ meant. He hated living in this dreary grey world, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take of it.

The blond boy hastily pulled on his bland clothing, staring at himself in the mirror with disdain. He wished he understood what Ashton meant when he told Luke his eyes were _blue_. He wished he knew what his  _blond_ hair looked like, or what color his walls were. 

Luke didn't bother with his hair, leaving it to fall flat against his forehead. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, which, technically, he did, but whatever. It didn't matter anyway, it wasn't like he had anyone to impress, since he'd probably never even  _meet_ his soulmate. 

He headed out of the house, starting the walk toward Ashton's apartment. It was only about a 10 minute walk, but Luke always hated it, especially on days like this when it was hot and humid out. He was feeling very dehydrated and tired, since he hadn't had anything to eat or drink today, instead opting to sulk in his room and take a 2 hour nap that did nothing to help his exhaustion. His state and the thick heat made the journey feel ten times longer, and Luke was thanking God once he arrived at the front door of Ashton's building.

"Hey, Luke." John, the man who kept the front desk and addressed any issues in the building, greeted Luke. 

"Hi, John. How're you doing?"

"Pretty good, how about yourself?"

Luke merely shrugged, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the elevator. He called for John to have a good day as he stepped into the box, pressing the button for level 3. The tall blond leaned back against the wall of the empty elevator, completely exhausted and drained by the lack of air conditioning in it. He couldn't wait to be back out into the air conditioned hallway, and lying on Ashton's couch in his cool apartment.

The elevator dinged as it reached level 3, Luke letting out a breath as he stepped out of the box of hot air. He trudged down the hallway until he reached apartment 3B, knocking on the door and waiting impatiently for his best friend to let him in. 

"Finally, shit, I thought I was actually going to have to come get you. You look awful."

"Fuck  _off_ , Ashton. I'm fucking tired and it's hot as the fiery pits of Hell outside. Now let me come inside so I can lie down on your couch."

"I didn't invite you over so that you could sulk in a different setting, Luke."

"Well then why  _did_ you invite me over? Because I'm not planning on doing anything else."

"I invited you here to  _socialize_. Remember that? It's the one where you talk to other people."

"Leave me  _alone_. Who am I even supposed to socialize with in your apartment?" 

"Calum and Michael."

"Who the fuck is Michael?"

"He's Calum's best friend, and he's on his way over now, so be fucking nice to him. Jesus."

Luke rolled his eyes, pushing past his best friend and into the apartment, making a beeline for the couch. Just as he fell down onto the soft cushions, Calum came out from the kitchen with a box of cookies and a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, Luke! You're here! How's it going?"

"FIne," Luke mumbled, curling in on himself and pulling his knees up to his chest. Luke liked Calum, he really did, but he just wanted time with his best friend when he felt like this,  _alone_. He didn't know the dark haired boy well enough to talk about things as personal as his insecurities about his soulmate around him, and he really didn't have the energy to put on an act like he was okay right now.

"Want a cookie? Michael will be here soon, I can't wait for you to meet him! He's my oldest friend in the world, kind of like you to Ash."

Luke nodded, forcing a small smile and taking a cookie to be polite. He hadn't eaten all day, but he wasn't very hungry. He wasn't really in the mood for  _anything_ right now, other than curling up on the couch and watching a movie with Ashton.

"It's so nice having both my boys here," Ashton announced with a grin as he walked into the room. "And in a few minutes Mike will be here too, and we'll have the whole group!"

Luke rolled his eyes at his best friend, half because he had just been bitching at Luke moments earlier, and half because he probably barely even  _knew_ Michael, and Luke didn't know him at all, so they were hardly a  _group_ to be whole.

"I'm gonna go get some water." Luke murmured after a moment, heading into the kitchen. He was thirsty and dehydrated, yes, but he also just needed to be alone. If he was going to be stuck with AshtonandCalum instead of just Ashton, he didn't really have the energy to keep up conversation with them.

"Don't take too long! Michael will be here soon!"

Luke huffed quietly as he entered the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard he knew they were always kept in. Everything was about this  _Michael_ kid, Luke already hated him. He wondered if Michael had met his soulmate yet, if he could see color and if he was in love. Luke bet that he had met his soulmate, and that he'd be stuck listening to talk of  _colors_ and  _love_ and  _happiness_ all day. The thought made his head hurt, and he drank a big sip of his water to try to calm himself.

Suddenly, Luke could hear chatter erupt in the living room, and knew that this _Michael_ character must have arrived. His thoughts were confirmed moments later when he heard Ashton calling for him impatiently.

"I'm  _coming_ , Jesus, Ash." Luke rolled his eyes once again as he walked into the living room, clutching his glass of water tightly.

"There you are! Michael, this is Luke, my best friend. Luke, this is Michael."

Luke nodded, his eyes glued to his water glass.

"Jesus, look up for God's sake. Stop being so sulky, Luke."

Luke bit his lip to keep in an angry comment, instead looking up to meet the eyes of the most _beautiful_ boy he had ever seen. And then, suddenly, his vision burst into pigments he didn't recognize, the shades of grey disappearing and being replaced by blinding  _colors_. It made Luke's head  _spin_ and he couldn't see straight, his vision blurring. The mix of his dehydration, exhaustion, and the burst of this unknown sight, cause Luke to lose his balance, and suddenly his vision went  _black_.

~*~

"Luke? Are you okay? Luke, wake up!"

"Oh god, what  _happened_?"

Luke blinked awake slowly, the voices around him sounding so close. He gradually opened his eyes, peering up to see Ashton bending over him, his face directly above the blond boy's.

"A little too close for comfort, Ash." Luke rasped out, rubbing his eyes slightly. 

And then he realized.

Ashton's eyes were  _hazel_. 

And Ashton's skin wasn't just a shade of grey anymore, and neither was his hair, or his lips, or his shirt. And nothing was  _grey_ anymore, it was  _colored_.

"Holy  _shit_!" Luke sat up quickly, pushing the older boy out of his way. "I can see  _color_!"

Luke looked down at his shirt, taking in the pigment that was a color he couldn't identify, but was  _so_ happy to see. He excitedly looked himself over, looking at the different colors that adorned him. He could see  _color_ , he had met his  _soulmate_. But then a new thought hit him.

He had met his soulmate, but who was it? 

Luke's heartbeat picked up quickly, his palms sweating as he began to panic. He couldn't remember who had triggered this, and the only one he'd seen was Ashton, who obviously wasn't his soulmate. So who  _was_? And did they leave? Were they unhappy with Luke, because he got so overwhelmed by the colors that he fucking  _passed out_? Or, because he looked awful? Why had he left his hair so flat today? Why had he worn  _sweatpants_ , for God's sake? _  
_

"Luke, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Luke looked up at Ashton, knowing full well that he probably looked like a lost puppy at the moment. And, to make things that much better, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-I can see color! I met my soulmate!"

"I know, love, so why are you panicked?"

"I-I-I can't remember who it is! I don't know wh-who my soulmate is! Did they l-leave?"

"No, I'm right here, hey, look at me." Luke turned his head at the sound of the new voice coming from behind him, seeing an absolutely  _gorgeous_ boy.

"O-oh my god. You-you're-I-"

"I'm Michael, hi."

Luke nodded, his mouth gaping open slightly. Michael was absolutely  _beautiful_. He had the prettiest eyes, a color that Luke needed to learn the name of immediately. His skin was pale, like porcelain, and his hair stuck up in different directions in the hottest way. He had full lips, that looked ready to be kissed, and a metal bar through his eyebrow that made Luke's stomach stir. _  
_

"You're my soulmate?"

Michael nodded, smiling warmly at the trembling boy below him. He reached up a hand to wipe away the remaining tears from the blond's eyes, and Luke's heart felt warm.

"I'm Luke, by the way." The younger boy mumbled shyly.

Michael laughed softly. "I know. You're a cutie."

Luke blushed, biting his lip softly to hold back a smile. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Want to get off the floor?"

Luke nodded, laughing quietly. "Sure."

The older boy reached out a hand for Luke to take, and the blond couldn't help but notice how  _perfectly_ his large hand fit into Michael's smaller one. He wouldn't mind holding hands with him forever.

"Alright, you two go be cute somewhere else. We have movies to watch and cuddling to do." Calum announced, dismissing the newly formed couple.

Ashton pulled on Luke's arm slightly, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I told you it would happen."

Luke smiled happily at his best friend before following his soulmate out the door of the apartment. They made it to the elevator before having to stop to wait for it to arrive, at which point Michael swung Luke around to face him, taking his other hand in his own spare one.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

Luke grinned, leaning his forehead against Michael's. "You too."

"Did you really," Michael's voice was soft, swallowing before continuing. "Did you really think I left?"

Luke looked towards the ground sheepishly. "Lately I just kind of felt like I would never find my soulmate. I was worried that you wouldn't be looking for me, or you'd find me and then decide I wasn't, like, good enough, and leave. I know it's stupid, but-"

"Hey, no. It isn't stupid, not at all. But I'm not going to leave, not now, and not ever. I promise. I feel  _lucky_ that you're my soulmate."

Luke bit down on his bottom lip, looking up to meet Michael's eyes. "Funny, I feel the very same way."

"Can I kiss you? Would that be okay?"

Luke giggled softly, nodding. That was all Michael needed, so he cupped his soulmates face in his hands, pulling him in to crush their lips together. Luke was so incredibly  _happy_. He'd never felt more like this was right where he belonged.

In a world now full of color, nothing seemed to matter except the bright pigment of Michael's eyes and the way their lips fit together. Luke finally realized why colors and soulmates were a package deal; without love, color didn't even matter.


End file.
